ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Recovering from the War (Prologue)
The episode starts off as Kiva arrived in London, reading a newspaper. Kiva: "Galactic Rangers Saved Another Land. With the whereabouts of the Shredder still unknown, Ratchet and the Galactic Rangers defended a land called Narnia, which very few believe at the time." Gosh... They did it. Wait... "Recent statements from Ratchet reported that the attack nearly cost Sasha Phyronix her own life and is willing to call anyone for a place to heal". - Kiva remembered what Nick Fury said before she left. She then decided to call Ratchet and it was immediately answered. Ratchet: Hello? Kiva: Hey. It's Kiva. Are you okay? Ratchet: A few bleeding spots here and there, but we're fine. Sasha's fine too. Kiva: Okay, good. Need any help? Ratchet: Actually, we might. We need to seek shelter, at least until Clank is repaired and a few others healed up. Any ideas you have in mind? Kiva: Yeah. I was thinking you and the others should recover in London right where I'm at. Ratchet: Actually, we're not that far from you. Should be here in a few minutes. Kiva: Great. See you there. ???: Excuse me? Are you Kiva, by chance? Kiva: Yes, that's me. ???: Oh, good. Diana said you would be here. Kiva: Gosh... You know Wonder Woman? ???: Of course. Any friend of Diana is a friend of mine. Name's Mari. Mari McCabe. - Kiva and Mari shook hands with each other. Kiva: Nice to meet you, Mari. Ratchet's gonna be happy to see you. Mari: Speaking of which, have you seen him? Kiva: Well, I just give him a call and he's on his way to where I am. Mari: You know.. Instead of him showing a few drops of blood on the street, why don't we wait at the park? Kiva: That does seem like a good idea. - A few minutes later, Ratchet and the gang arrived. Some are still wounded from the war in Narnia. Mari: Uh oh... Kiva: Holy cow! What happened? Ratchet: Well, to be blunt..we got hit pretty hard. Kiva: Where's Qwark? Clank: I'm afraid he's been captured. Mari: Here, sit near the lake. - The wounded sits near the lake when Kiva grabbed her first aid kit. Ratchet: I...don't think we met. Mari: It's Mari. Ratchet: Thanks, Mari. Kiva: Here, this band-aid should help. - Kiva puts a band-aid on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet: Thanks, Kiva. I should fix Clank's arm next. See if Alister's okay. Kiva: Sure. - Kiva checked on Alister, whose injuries are a little more worse that Ratchet's, but not fatal. The broken left arm and bleeding marks on his right leg are all there is to let Kiva see for herself. Sasha: You did the right thing, calling us here. Kiva: Well, after all, the newspapers kinda have ears nowadays. Alister: Ow! Angela: Stand still, general. Alister: I'm trying, but it hurts really bad. Hate to think what Sonja would've done if she sees me like this. Kiva: I'm sure she'll be worried sick about you, Alister. Zack: That's for sure. - Suddenly, Silver flies down to the ground near the lake. Kiva spotted the new ally for the first time. ???: Captain, we're in the clear. Ratchet: Thanks, Silver. Do you think it's okay to join us like this? Silver: Well, I've seen many things, but seeing you guys hurt makes me feel bad, kinda. I just wish Blaze was here too... Kiva: Gosh... Are you a new member? Ratchet: Oh! Right... Kiva, this is Silver the Hedgehog. Kiva: Hi there. Silver: Please to meet you. Hope you have some healing spell to heal Alister. Kiva: Well, I don't. Sorry, Silver. Silver: It's alright. At least, you had a first aid kit on hand. Kiva: I know. - Kiva wrapped Alister's broken arm with bandages and fixed him up. Angela: Try not to move that arm, okay, general? Kiva: Yeah, can you do that for us? Alister: ..Yeah. Don't tell Sonja about this, okay? Kiva: Don't worry, I won't. - Suddenly, a woman with a dalmatian dog showed up and sits on a bench, reading a book and minding her own business. Alister: Who's that? Kiva: I think that's Anita. That's her dog, Perdita. Alister: I'm starting to wonder if Sonja has a pet? Angela: You didn't ask her that? Alister: Well...no. Kiva: Gosh... Maybe the next time you see her, you may want to ask. Alister: I guess you're right. Ow.. Kiva: Easy, Alister. - Out of nowhere, a musician named Roger Ratcliffe and his dog, Pongo, walked passed them and sits near the lake, a few inches away from Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet then takes Clank back to Kiva. Ratchet: Give me hand, will ya? Kiva: What's up? Ratchet: Hold his arm, I need to tighten this. Kiva: Sure thing. - Kiva takes a screwdriver from her pack, handed it to Ratchet and holds Clank's arm. During this process, Kiva wanted to ask about Qwark. Kiva: So, about Qwark... How did he get himself caught? Ratchet: ...Vorselon. Kiva: Oh... Ratchet: You heard of him? Kiva: Well, no. Ratchet: Nefarious hired him as an assassin and worked with him to take control of the Great Clock. Even after Clank and I saved the universe, he told me that he is my father's accountant. Kiva: What!? Do you realize your father made a deal with an assassin? Ratchet: I know. My dad made a mistake to take him in as an accountant. Either that or Vorselon forced him to. Kiva: We all make mistakes, Ratchet. And your dad is already very proud of you for saving your universe. - Ratchet smiled at Kiva. Ratchet: ..Thanks. Kiva: You're welcome. - Kiva smiled back. Suddenly, Pongo tried to get attention. Kiva: Wow... Good boy. - Kiva pets Pongo behind his ears. Ratchet: This your dog? Roger: Yeah, he seems to have a bit of energy today. Kiva: I can tell. I'm Kiva, by the way. Roger: Roger Ratcliffe. Ratchet: Nice to meet you. What do you do for a living? Roger: Making music. Clank: A musician, in other words. Kiva: Wow... That's cool. - Little do they realize, Pongo is trying to get Roger to meet Anita, but she and her dog are moving on. Ratchet: Is he okay? He seems a bit on edge. Kiva: I think Pongo has a crush on Anita's dog. Ratchet: What's that have to do with Roger? Kiva: I'm not sure. But, I think Roger might need a love for his life. - Pongo takes Roger to Anita for an introduction, but it all went sideways when both Roger and Anita got splashed into the lake. Angela: Are they okay? Kiva: Yeah, they're fine. They're just wet. - When both hankerchiefs got wet in the process, they both laughed and knew that they can have a good time. Anita: Are these your friends too? Roger: Y-Yeah. They are. Anita: Sorry if things are not going to plan.. Ratchet: That's fine. You're Anita, by chance? Anita: Yes. This is my dog, Perdita. - Ratchet finally fixed Clank's arm when Kiva asked if she can pet Perdita too. Kiva: Mind if I pet Perdita? Anita: Of course not. - Kiva then pets Perdita on her fur. Anita: What brings you all here in London? Ratchet: Recovery. Kiva: It's in this newspaper. Ratchet and the others saved a...land far away from here. Anita: Well done. Even though heroes are illegal, due to authorites, but people out there believed in the...um... Ratchet: Galactic Rangers. Anita: ...including myself. - Ratchet and the others smiled at Anita. Kiva takes the gang back to the starship for a time jump forward, because they are invited to Roger and Anita's wedding and attended to it. Still recovering from their injuries, they decided to rest at the new household as the intro starts. Category:Scenes